A proposition of protection
by angiehodgins
Summary: This is a multi part story. Booth has something to ask Brennan... but why and who's that lady? I know I really suck at summaries! Please just hang with me and give it a try. ITS ALL UP!
1. Chapter 1

A proposition of protection 

The office was quiet. Most everyone having left for the night. She was normally one of the first lucky people who clocked out and ran off for some fun. But tonight she had lagged behind everyone else. Standing back some from her best friends office she watched the two people inside.

Temperance Brennan scowled deeply. In return Seeley Booth gave a sly grin. "I'm having trouble grasping your ulterior motive." she admitted solemnly.

Her response made him chuckle. He knew this situation was serious, but her reaction was just… so Bones. "Okay, you're being targeted. By people who don't really enjoy your dad's company… I mean REALLY!" he stressed, "Our plan is for me to protect you twenty four seven."

Shaking her head Brennan's frown deepened. So some old con was targeting her. It had happened before. Booth had stayed in her apartment a couple of nights. They had caught the guy trying to break in. But this? This was just being blown completely out of proportion. "Why can't you just stay at my place like you've done before?" she questioned.

His smile dropping a bit Booth eyed Brennan. "These guys are smart. They would catch on if I just started coming and staying suddenly." he explained, "They've been staking you out for a while. They've seen us come and go plenty of times."

"But if they are really old con artists the would be pacified just thinking you're my boyfriend. It's very irrational to go that far." She countered. When his smile began to creep back onto his face she sighed, "You're saying we actually… do it?"

Booth nodded, "it's the only way Bones! These guys are smarter then you think. It has to be for real." Pausing he shrugged, "Besides, afterward, things can go back to normal again."

Unable to think of what to say Brennan looked around herself hesitantly. Catching Angel out of the corner of her eye she sucked in a quick breath. "What about everyone?" she asked. When he frowned her eyes widened, "You're telling me I can't tell them this isn't for real?" she asked.

Nodding slowly Booth looked Brennan in the eyes. "It's best if we keep that detail to ourselves. I sort of told my boss that we had been thinking of it anyway."

Crossing her arms Brennan rolled her eyes, "Just because you're a pathological liar doesn't mean I have to do it too…" Pausing she chanced another quick glance to Angela, who was still watching. "… Angela's watching Booth! She'd my best friend. She'll know, I tell her… just about everything."

"Just about." said Booth simply.

Angela's eyes widened at Booth's movements. They had been talking. Then he got down on one knee holding a small ring box out to Brennan. He was proposing. Brennan stood with her arms crossed just under her breasts for a long moment, Just lightly scowling at dropping open Angel tried to remember if she was on the breath in or the breath out part in the motion of breathing. Brennan nodded and Booth slid the ring onto her finger. Then he stood and kissed her. Deeply. Angela's plans turned to bum rushing Brennan as soon as she got her alone.

Turning she left them to their moment. She'd be back in half an hour to demand Brennan's full attention.


	2. Chapter 2

No wedding… Please!

Sitting alone now in her dimly lit office Brennan twisted the ring that no adorned her left ring finger. It was beautiful and elegant. It was double banded, the bottoms connected. One band looked to be the engagment ring, a large dimond adorning the center, off to each side of the band small dimonds were inset in a flowing pattern in the metal. The wedding band had inset dimonds only.

Frowning she slipped the ring from her finger. The metal wasn't silver. Turning it she looked inside the ring. Her thought train stopped abruptly when she noted the single word engraved in the metal. ^Forever^. This wasn't just some ring he'd gotten from the beuro. It had to date at least to the Victorian era.

Just as she began to form a hypothesis of how and where Booth had gotten the ring there was a knock at her office door before someone walked in. Slipping the ring back onto her finger Brennan turned to see Angela standing behind her. "Hey, Ange. What are you doing here so late?" she questioned as she attempted to cover her left hand with her right.

Watching Brennan's move to cover her hand Angela grinned and chuckled. "No use trying to cover it, babe."

At Angela's words Brennan let her hands fall to her side. "How did you find out?" she asked lightly as she turned toward her couch. She knew Angela had been watching. But Booth had instructed her to ^play stupid^.

Following Angela rolled her eyes. "Glass wall, sweetie." she sighed as she motioned to the wall of windows facing the platform. Setting down she eyed Brennan. "You know… I'm hurt," she began, crossing her arms across her chest. "I mean, I've always thought something was there… But when did you two move far enough for marriage?" she questioned.

Letting out a breath Brennan let her shoulders slump a bit. "Tonight I sappose." she admitted.

Frowning Angela uncrossed her arms. "You're not happy?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

Happy? Was she happy? That she wasn't sure of. Theoretically after knowing Booth for so long and the way she felt for him she should be happy. Marrying Seeley Booth. The one man she had managed to find in the world that had every quality she looked for. Mentaly shaking the thoughts away she fell back on the pre-fabricated response Booth had instructed her to use. "I'm happy. Just surprised still.

Staring at Brennan Angela tried to find out just what she was thinking. Brennan had always had the ability to think on a few things at once and still not miss a beat. She though gave up quickly and sighed. "I can tell you're not telling me something." she pointed out. "But I'm not going to press the subject… You just have to let me help to plan the wedding."

Eyes widening Brennan looked like deer caught in head lights. "Angela… I was just thinking of going to a lawyers office or a justice of the peace." she attempted to lie.

This only made Angela smile, "Oh, no way, babe! You are so having a proper first wedding and I insist on being your maid of honor and stand up for you." she declared as she stood and made for the door.

"Ange… wait!" called Brennan after her as she lept from her seat. "No wedding… Please!" she wined.

Stepping back up to Brennan Angela's face softened. "Ahh, Honey. Don't worry. Its normal for you to get nervous." she eased before she wrapped her arms around Brennan. "Just sit back and relax. I will create you one rocking wedding!" With that she was gone.

Alone again Brennan felat as though she waned to cry. Everything was happening so fast she didn't have time to decifer it all. So much was pialing. Someone wanted to kill her again. Booth wanted to protect her. To marry her. Fake. Angela didn't know the latter and was excited about creating the perfect wedding. To top it all off she couldn't tell her friends what was going on for real.

Choking out a breath she moved back to the couch before she broke. Her tears falling freely in bucket full's.


	3. Chapter 3

Let me hold you

When she finally made it home she noted several boxes stacked up outside of her door. Frowning, eyes still red and puffy from crying she tried to see if they had been delivered as mail. Just as she raised up on tip toe to see she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Turning all she could see were two blue jean clad legs and a pair of strong arms carrying two large boxes, covering everything else from view.

As he stopped he could have swore he smelled her. Frowning he dropped the boxes and looked up to see her. "Oh, hey Bones!" he greeted.

Eyeing him suspisishly she debated on asking him what he was doing. Then she thought better of it. This was supposed to look as real as possible. So instead she unlocked the door and let herself in, knowing he would follow. How was she saposed to tell him that she didn't want to marry him? If it was for real, maybe. Him commiting himself to her heart, body and soul. But it wasn't. She felt for him far too much to say 'I do' under false pretenses.

When she didn't say anything he frowned again. Hadn't he mentioned the pretend boxes? He was sure he had. Though he may very well not have. Just as he was about to appoligize she turned to face him. He first saw her puffy red eyes and the tears steaming freshly down her cheeks. Her lower lip trembling as she tried to hold it all in. "What happened?" he asked simply as he stepped forward taking her into his arms.

As Booth's arms wrapped around her she sagged forward against his body. Laying her head on his shoulder she sighed. "Nothing happened." Taking a shaky breath she wrapped her arms around him. "Theres just so much. My not being able to tell my friends that this isn't real is at the top of the list." she cried.

Sighing against her neck he held her tightly for a long moment. He'd only seen Brennan cry about her mother, Ripley the dog she had wanted to adopt and a couple of cases involving kids. He'd never seen her cry over the fact that she couldn't tell her friends the truth. Finally pulling her back he took her hands. Eyeing the ring on her finger he smiled only lightly. It looked like t belonged there. "Come to the couch and let me hold you." he eased.

Unspeaking she let him lead her to the couch where he set next to her. His arms wrapped around her anew. She liked the way she felt in his arms. Though there was no logical rason to feel any differently in protection wise just by someone putting there arms around you. But she did. She definently felt safer. Resting her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears. "It has nothing to do with you…" she cried, "… Okay, that's a lie." she admitted in the next breath.

Smiling again Booth pulled her more tightly against himself. "It's alright Tempe. I feel the same way." he admitted. He didn't know how she felt but the figured his feelings were at least somewhere near where hers were. He didn't want to marry her for a cover. For only a short amount of time. He wanted forever with her. Like the ring said. His family heirloom ring. But she didn't need to know that yet. "It will all be alright. Things can go back to normal after all of this." he eased.

Later that night Brennan woke to darkness. Frowning she looked to her clock, it was just after two in the morning. What had woken her? She wondered. Had it been a feeling she'd had or a noise that was absent now? Slipping out from under her blankets she crossed her room to her door. In the hall she looked to the spare bedroom where Booth was sleeping. But the door was open. He'd closed it just after she'd closed hers when they had both desided bed would be the best thing for them.

Maybe he just got thirsty. She thought as she made her way toward the kitchen. Moving down the hall she didn't notice any lights on. Shaking her head she turned on the kitchen light. Maybe the bathroom she thought lightly. Then her eyes fell on him. Booth lay sprawled out on his stomach on her kitchen floor. His gun lay a few feet away as though it had slid from his hand when he'd fallen.

Moving closer she noted he was breathing and a thin line of blood trickled from his hair line down the side of his face. He'd been hit in the head. Someone was in her apartment. As the thought hit her so did something from behind. Stars and lights burst into her vision as she fell forward.

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky break?

Her body felt as though it weighed much more then it actually did. The back of her head throbbing in pain. At the sound of a male groan her eyes shot open. Booth. He'd been laid out on her kitchen floor, blood trickling from his head. She was still on her kitchen floor. Her head maybe a foot from Booth's leg. "Booth." she called out lightly as she struggled to her hands and knees.

Opening his eyes slightly Booth moaned. Bone. She was there and okay. But his head felt as though he'd had a bag of bricks dropped on it. "Bones." he groaned lightly.

Crawling over to him she rounded his body, stopping at his head. Glancing to her right she saw his gun. As she looked up to see if anyone was in her apartment she took the gun into her hand. "Booth, can you get up?" she asked lightly. Reaching for his shoulder she shook her head, it really hurt.

Pulling his arms up Booth planted his hands on the floor. Pressing himself up he leveled his gaze with hers. "You okay Bones?" he questioned gruffly.

Nodding she pulled him to his knees and pressed the gun into his hands. "I'm alright, someone just knocked me on the head."

"Okay." he mumbled. "Have you heard anything?" he asked lightly. Straightaning he held his gun in his right hand and groaped the side of his head with his left.

Shaking her head she straightened and looked over the counter into the living room. "Other then your groaning I haven't heard anything." she replied slowly.

Frowning to her he sighed and pulled himself up to his feet using the counter. Turning once he was standing he held his left hand out to her. Taking her hand he helped her to her feet. Without a word he turned from her and scanned their surroundings. It was still pitch black in the apartment. The clock indicating that it was now a little after two thirty. Keeping Bones behind him Booth made his way through the apartment. Finding no one there. "What the…?" wondered Booth allowed.

"They may have gotten scared." suggested Brennan as she set down on her couch.

Shaking his head Booth snatched up his cell phone. "No Bones. Someone knocked us both out for a while. If it was the men who wanted you dead… you'd be dead." he explained as he diled a number. "This was someone else. So don't touch anything."

Rolling her eyes Brennan scanned her living room now with the light on as Booth made his call. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Even when she had made the walk through with Booth she hadn't noticed anything different. The thought of several con men wanting her dead and some unknown person that could get in and knock them both out. It really did scare her. Her pulse quickened as her heart raced. She knew it had to be cemicals in her brain telling her to be afraid for her life. It realy was something good. If not for fear Booth would have been dead many times over, long ago. Then it caught her attention. A piece of paper sticking out from one of her books on the shelf. "Can I at least go and get my robe?" she asked suddenly.

Glancing over his shoulder Booth was only half listening to her. "What?… right, yeah Bones." he responded with out really hearing her.

Standing she made sure he wasn't looking as she crossed the room, sliding to book from the shelf before she made her way down the hall to her bathroom. Flipping on the light she looked down to the book. It was 'A mid summers night dream'. Her mothers favorite book. Pulling out the piece of paper she set the book on the back of the toilet. Opening the paper she looked down to the words scrawled across it.

*Temperance,

You and your friend are involved in something far

worse then he thinks. I can't always be here to protect

you.

Stay safe

M *

M and a peace sign. Frowning she folded the paper before sliding into her robe and slipping the note into her pocket. She had to weigh the pros and cons on weather or not she should tell Booth. The cons won quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Work would really help!

Bypassing the other FBI agents that swarmed throughout the apartment, Booth made his way to Brennan's bedroom. Knocking quickly he opened the door without waiting for a response. "Bones? You desent?" he called in.

Pulling her brush throung her hair Brennan glanced to the door. "Yeah, Booth." she responded, "Come on in."

Entering the room he looked over to her. She was completely dressed now. A pair of black slacks, a deep purple blouse with her rich green jacket and large beaded necklace, made up the outfit. "You planning on going somewhere?" he asked as he looked down to himself. He wore a pair of sleep pants and a zip hood.

Setting her brush down she nodded as she lifted an earring. "Yes, actually." she responded easily. "It's Wednesday. Almost eight in the morning…" finishing her earrings she turned toward him, "… I'm going to work."

Looking dumbfounded Booth closed the door behind himself. "What?!… We have been up sense two thirty this morning… five hours and counting. Not to mention we were both cold cocked." he nearly hissed.

Setting her jaw Brennan eyed Booth, "What am I sapposed to do? Lay down and catch up on my sleep with FBI crawling all over my apartment?" she questioned, her voice breaking ever so slightly.

Frowning Booth stepped up to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's alright to be afraid." he eased as he rubbed her back gently.

Sniffling she fought her tears, "Fear is a very useful emotion. It serves as a warning for potential danger." she explained out of nature. Licking her lips she laid her head on his shoulder. "But I don't like it Booth. Right now work would really help." she added.

Kissing the back of her head Booth nodded slightly. "Okay. Just let me get dressed. I'm coming with you." He conceded before he pulled back, holding her at arms length. "You'll be okay while I get dressed?" he questioned.

Nodding Brennan straightened her back, "I'm fine. Just hurry. I don't want to be late for work. Fear is no logical reason for putting your life on hold." she reasoned.

Entering the Jeffersonian Brennan took a deep breath and eyed her surroundings. Everything looked normal. People going this way and that. Smiling lightly she moved briskly to her office. Inside she doned her blue lab coat and set down at her desk. Glancing around she noticed Booth standing okwardly behind her couch. "You don't have to stay. I'm sure you have work to be doing." she said as her eyes settled on him fully.

Shifting Booth slipped his hands into his pockets. "You're sure I can leave you alone?" he questioned.

Taking another deep breath Brennan nodded. "You must mean emotionally." she sighed. "I've been working with Dr. Sweet's extensively. I'm alright and this place has nearly as much security as the pentagon." she explained.

Eying her Booth was quiet for a long moment. She had bags under her eyes and she was pale. She looked so worn down. But the glint in her eyes told him he wouldn't get her away from work until she passed on on her office couch. "Okay." he conceded. "But I'm telling security, no one without a badge and Hodgins hovers." he warned.

Nodding she smiled, "Alright then. Have a good day at work." she said in a humores tone. Watching him he nodded before he turned and left her alone. He stopped only next to Hodgins for a moment before he left the lab completely.

That left her alone in her office. She knew she was acting so different, so out of character. But so was Booth. He was so much more touchy and careing then before… Blinking she re thought that. Was he really doing anything more then before or was it her that was finally opening up to him and her own feelings?

Setting back Temperance Brennan began to think over everything that had happened between Seeley Booth and herself that had lead to these feelings running through her. A knock at her door jerked her from her thought and she turned to see Angela entering her office.

"Hey, Sweetie." greeted Angela. Moving closer she noticed Brennan's face. "Ohh, Bren… I'm here for you babe." she whispered.

Sighing Brennan shook her head. "I'm not sad. I'm confused." she admitted.

"About?" asked Angela unasuridly.

"Love." responded Brennan bluntly.


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe work wasn't such a good idea

Taking in Brennan's features Angela could tell she was truly confused. Only emotions could do that to her best friend. "Ahh, Sweetie." she eased as she mover closer to Brennan's desk. "You've got cold feet."

Creasing her brow Brennan looked up locking her eyes on Angela. "I've never understood the term 'cold feet'. My feet are quite warm actually." she said. "How does love even apply to cold feet?"

Rolling her eyes Angela smiled. "It's not that love applies to cold feet. It's just saying that you're nervous about marrying Booth." she explained.

Thinking for a long moment Brennan leaned back in her chair. "I'm not nervous about marrying Booth." she finally said. "I'm just confused about the whole concept of love. I used to think I had it all figured out. The neurons and receptors in peoples brains responding to different fermions and chemicals." she explained.

Giving a light laugh Angela leaned against her right hand. "Sweetie, I've learned so many scientific things from you over the years." she began. "So here's one from me to you to add to your tiny pile. Love is unexpected and it will take you by surprise every time. But when you feel it in your heart and gut and your heads running around in circles…" Pausing she took a deep breath and sighed, "…Then it's the real thing, Babe." she finished.

Becoming very quiet Brennan tried to take all the things Angela had ever taught her and see where it all fit. When she was with Booth she felt safe, with a fluttery feeling in her stomach. But when he was gone her heart clenched at the thought of something being wrong with him. Her stomach and her heart. They both had a connection to Booth and her head was moving nowhere fast, running through the same thoughts over and over. Jaw going slack she felt her lungs tighten, constricting her intake of oxygen. She loved Booth. It had been in front of her all along.

Waving her hands in front of Brennan's face Angela sighed, "Sweetie! Earth to Brennan." she called.

Blinking rapidly Brennan's eyes focused on Angela. "Sorry, I was thinking." she apologized.

"And?" asked Angela.

"I think I do love Booth." admitted Brennan finally.

Grinning Angela pulled Brennan from her chair to her couch. "Glad to hear it, Sweetie." she said as they set. Twisting she reviled a stack of magazines and printed pages under her left arm. "Now, let's plan your wedding. I know you want small. So I was just thinking the family." She began, pulling out a single sheet of paper with a list of names on it. "Me and Hodgins. Cam, Sweet's… who will probably bring Amy. Booth's physiatrist and Caroline. Then last but not least Your dad and Russ." she explained, "Oh and Parker of course." she added quickly.

Frowning Brennan looked to Angela, "Caroline? Don't get me wrong, I like her but…" she questioned.

Angela's smile turned playful. "She can get the okay for your dad and Russ to attend the wedding. We've got to treat her with respect for the favor." she explained. "It does help though that she just likes you and Booth as a couple." she added with a chuckled.

Nodding slowly Brennan handed the paper back to Angela. "That seems acceptable." she relented.

Nodding Angela pulled out a few magazines. "Now we need to talk about dress' and flower's." she began, "Do you know what colors you'd like?"

"That green." she answered as she pointed to the jacket on a hook across the room. "With silver maybe?"

Angela's eyes lit up, "That's perfect." she exclaimed. "So you'll want some white roses with Baby's breath for your bouquet." flipping through another magazine she sighed. "What do you think for your dress? Straps or no straps? Button, zip or tie? Train or no train?"

Eyes widening Brennan became overwhelmed by Angela. She just realized that she really did love Booth and now she was being asked what kind of wedding dress she wanted. For her fake wedding to the man she… was beginning to think she'd actually like to marry and have a child for. When her computer beeped she silently thanked whoever had prompted the noise. Crossing the room she scanned the screen, "It's Cam." she said. "She need's to see me in her office…" Pausing she looked to Angela, "…I'm sorry Ange."

"No worries Sweetie. Just hurry back." said Angela. She was engrossed in the magazine by the time Brennan left the office.


	7. Chapter 7

Definitely not!

Entering Cam's office Brennan first notice the dim lighting. "Cam? You wanted to see me?" she called. As the door latched closed behind her she instantly knew something was wrong. Turning she scrambled to find the light switch on the wall. In her hast her fingers brushed over the door frame and some photos on the wall. Getting frustrated she groaned and smacked her hands against the wall before she finally found the light switch.

Bringing the light to life she spun around, finding Cam on the floor slouched against the wall to her left. Hearing a sound behind her she spun to see an older man coming at her with a rope in his hands. Reaching out she pushed his arms aside and punched him in his left flank. He gasped for air for a moment before he growled and swung his arms back connecting with the left side of Brennan's head and knocking her off to the left.

Landing on the floor Brennan looked up to the man getting closer to her. She was prepared to kick at him and take him down any way she could. There were many choices in her arsenal. Her attention shifted as the office door opened and someone entered. The man stopped and began to turn before he was clocked in the side of the face with a fire extinguisher. He fell forward, his head landing on Brennan's stomach.

Looking up Brennan expected to see Booth standing there. But it wasn't. It was some small woman. She had long dark brown hair and a slim body. "Why did you come here?" she questioned sternly as she set her weapon aside, before rolling the man off of Brennan. "I told you, I can't always be here to protect you. Stay close to your man."

Setting up Brennan frowned, "Who exactly are you?" she questioned.

The woman smiled, "Maybe we'll get to talk about it later." she responded as she handed Brennan a manila envelope. "Stay with your man." she instructed before she hurried from the office.

Frowning deeper Brennan placed the envelope in to her lab coat before she made it to her knees. Hitting the alarm she crawled across the room to Cam's side." "Dr. Sarolian… Cam, wake up." she called.

Giving a light moan Cam moved her head lightly from one side to the other. "What happened?" she managed to ask.

"Some one entered your office. I believe they knocked you on the head causing you to loose consciousness. They then used your computer to summon me here. I believe with the intent on attacking me." explained Brennan.

Blinking Cam groped her head and frowned, "Please don't do that." she moaned.

"Do what?" asked Brennan.

"Get all in-depth on me. You tend to confuse me when my minds not a blur." explained Cam quietly.

Nodding Brennan checked Cam's head silently while they waited for security.

Later that day Brennan set in her office while Booth finished up with the FBI in the lab. These guys were really starting to make her angry. Her work place was supposed to be her sanctuary. Not any longer. Now she felt like anyone could get to her anywhere. Taking a deep breath she slipped the envelope the woman had given her into her bag.

Angela had given up hours ago on trying to get anything else planned for the wedding that day. So she was alone. Waiting to go home. The second attack had left her very tiered. "Okay Bone's lets go catch some sleep." called Booth from the door way.

Standing Brennan grabbed her bag, forgetting her jacket. She was just too tiered and the thought of being able to look inside the envelope made her want her bedroom all the more. She wasn't afraid of the con men and she had figured out what she felt for Booth. Now on her mind was the woman. She had a connection to her past and she knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Some answers

Getting to her apartment Brennan excused herself to her room quickly, taking her bag with her. Booth had only nodded and frowned after her as she walked away. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him… yet.

In her bedroom Brennan kicked off her shoes and climbed onto her bed. Pulling the envelope from her bag she took a deep breath as she looked it over. The name Joy Keenan was printed on the front. Opening it she pulled out the contents and set them in front of her. On the very top there was a photo of her mother and another woman. Turning it over she read the back, 'Ruth and Mary summer 71'. Pushing aside two more photo and some paper clippings she found a letter.

'Temperance,

This envelope contains who you were. Who your mother

Was and who I am. I am Mary. Your aunt. Your mother was

My sister, older then me by seven years. I've had to disappear

For several years, but your father can confirm my identity.

Max has always been a good man. Much the same as your

Seeley.

Stay safe

M Peace sign.'

Mary? Thought Brennan. Her father had told her that her mother had sisters. He'd never told her that one of those aunts was a con like himself. Picking up the other two photos she eyed the people. In one there were four women and two men. She could easily pick out her mother and Mary. The others were surly her grandparents, another aunt and a uncle. In the other photo it was her mother on a swing with her in her lap as a small child. Mary stood next to them holding a rope to the swing, Russ was on the ground with a couple of toy trucks in his hands. They all looked so happy.

At the sound of a tap on her door she looked up to see Booth entering. "I'm hungry and I was thinking about a big burger from the diner…" he began before his voice faded off and his eyes locked on the papers in front of her. "What's that Bones" he asked.

Lowering her hands Brennan thought for a second. "It's from my aunt Mary… My mothers sister." she finally admitted.

Frowning Booth entered the room completely, "Wait… your mothers sister?" he questioned. "I thought you didn't know anything about your mothers family."

Nodding slowly Brennan handed the photo with her and Russ in it to Booth, "I don't, but I guess one of my mothers sisters decided it was time to inform me of my lineage." she explained. "The reason we weren't killed last night was because she came to my rescue."

Frowning Booth looked up to Brennan from the photo. "How do you know she's the one that helped?" he questioned. Mutely Brennan handed him the note she'd found in the book and the letter from the envelope. Scanning both pieces of paper Booth noted the signature. "How do you know it's from this… Mary?" he questioned. "It's signed M and a peace sign."

Rolling her eyes Brennan sighed "She was in the Jeffersonian today. If it wasn't for her that man could have hurt me… before I knocked him unconscious of course."

"Pictures can be manipulated Bones." he eased. "This woman could be anyone. Hell she could even be one of these old cons that are after you."

Sighing she took the things she'd handed him back and shoved it all back into the envelope. "Okay Booth," she sighed. "lets go so you can have your poor slaughtered animal, cooked in its own fat and shoved between two pieces of bread."

Shaking his head Booth shrugged, "Yeah, well. Someone has to counter act that rabbits feast you'll be having." he countered.

Shaking her head Brennan slipped the envelope into her bag and slid her feet into her shoes. "At least I wont have to worry about a clogged artery or cholesterol when I get old." she shot back.

Chuckling Booth lead Brennan from the apartment. "Okay, okay. You win Bones. You win. Now let's go, I'm hungry."

Smiling happily Bones let him lead her from the building. Glancing around at the dark street she stopped suddenly, making Booth run into her back. Mary. She was standing just down the street, watching them. She smiled brightly when she noticed she'd been spotted. A passing bus made Brennan blink. When she looked back Mary was gone.

"Let's go Bones. I'm starving." wined Booth. At that she turned and got into Booth's SUV. She'd have to go on a visit to validate the information she had received. Looking to Booth she smiled. He was happy. Tomorrow. She'd get her validation tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Validation

The sun had yet to rise when Brennan slipped from her apartment. She was dressed for work with a large bag slung over her shoulder. Inside were some case files, the envelope and her gun. In her jacket pocket a can of mace. She was being very careful, she told herself. Booth would already put her on lock down for leaving without him. She didn't need him joining her to the bathroom too, for not at least having something to protect herself with.

Making it to the prison she showed ID to the guard's gaining entry. Inside she adorned a visitors badge and was lead through several bard or gated doors to the room where she met with her father. Setting in one of the over stuffed chairs she set the envelope on the table between the chairs. The guards had confiscated her bag and jacket. Due to the concealed Gun and mace. Rolling her eyes she sighed. She had tried to explain to them that she was being targeted to be killed and that the gun and mace were only a means to protect herself. They had nodded and told her that she would get it all back when she left.

Pausing by the window looking into the family meeting room Max Keenan looked in on his daughter. His Temperance. Sighing he followed the guard and held out his arms for the handcuffs to be removed. Then he entered the room. "Such a great surprise." he called to her.

Turning in her seat Brenna looked to her father. "This really isn't a cordial visit dad." she said solemnly.

Frowning slightly Max sat across from her and glanced down to the envelope on the table. "Is this… about that?" he asked as he pointed to the envelope.

Nodding Brennan picked up the envelope, pulling out the photo of her mother, Russ, herself and Mary. "Do you remember this?" she asked as she handed it to him.

Taking it Max smiled. "How could I forget it? I took the picture." he responded. "We were visiting your mothers family. You were about three." he explained.

"And the woman?" asked Brennan. He seemed to see nothing wrong with her being in the photo. Maybe Booth had been mistaken.

Taking a breath Max handed the photo back to Brennan. "Where did you get that photo?" he asked slowly.

Eyeing him Brennan took the photo, "Who's the woman?" she repeated.

Eyeing his daughter Max smiled again. She was his daughter. Full of bull headedness. "She's your mothers youngest sibling. Mary Marshall." he gave. "That's who gave it to you, isn't it? That little troublemaker is back."

Frowning Brennan looked down to the photo. "She's not someone good to be associated with?" she asked, her tone confused.

"No, no… she just always wanted to be like your mother. I think we lead her down a terrible path." he explained. "To me she was the annoying little sister. But she's a good person Tempe. Now tell me what's happening that's brought her out of the woodwork?"

Sighing Brennan told him about the attacks from the cons because of him. How the first Booth and herself had been knocked unconscious and the second in the Jeffersonian where Mary had clocked the guy with a fire extinguisher. "Then Booth made me doubt whether she was lying or not… so I'm here." she finished.

Shaking his head Max sighed. "If I wasn't in here I could protect you properly… But look, Mary is your aunt and if she's been watching over you…" pausing he took a breath, "…Then the person that entered your apartment is probably dead." frowning he looked to the hall, "Where is Booth?"

Putting the photo away Brennan shied away from the question. Sighing she stood and patted Max's shoulder. "I've got to go before he finds out I'm gone. Thanks dad." she said before she exited the room and the prison.

He was the last. The only one left to finish the job. Charlie had tried to get her in her apartment… he still didn't know what happened to him. The Bob, he'd tried the work angle. Then he'd been hulled off to jail with a large bruise on the side of his face and glazed over eyes.

He sat in his car about a half mile from the prison Max Keenan was imprisoned in. He knew that was where she had went. Forever daddy's little girl. That's how he'd hurt Max. He'd kill his little girl. Then he'd find the son, Kyle. He inevitably had a new name as Joy did. Little Joy Keenan… beautiful Temperance Brennan. One in the same. He was sorry she was only a means to an end.

But this was Max's fault. He'd taken from him and now he would loose what was most important.


	10. Chapter 10

Quick, marry me now…

Entering her apartment Brennan set her bag down and shrugged out of her jacket. Turning toward the kitchen she scanned the apartment in the early morning light. So quiet. Quick foot steps pulled her attention to the hall. Booth was coming from her bedroom, a worried look on his face. "Where did you go?" he asked as he stopped in front of her.

"I needed to talk with my father." she explained. "Don't worry, Booth. I had my gun and a can of mace. Not to mention the number of guards at the prison.

Sighing Booth suddenly threw his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against himself in a hug. "Just promise me that you'll never do that again." he whispered into her hair.

Frowning Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth's neck, "Do what again, Booth? Go to see my father?" she questioned.

Pulling back lightly Booth looked into Brennan's eyes. "If there is ever someone after you… Don't go out alone… especially in the dark." he stressed. "Something could have happened to you, then where would I be?"

Creasing her brow she looked at him more intently. "You'd be right here Booth. Unknowing of what happened, until someone ultimately found my body."

Groaning Booth shook his head, "No Bones. In life. I meant where would I be in life?" he corrected. "Without you I don't know what I would do…" Pausing he let his eyes wander to her lips. "…I need you in my life… I don't want that to ever change."

"But everyone dies Booth, it's inevitable. Life's cycle." she breathed.

Pulling a face Booth shook his head lightly. "No more death talk today." he murmured, his lips descending toward hers. "You're here with me. Nothing bad happened." With that he kissed her. Soft and light at first, checking her reaction. As her hands made it to his head, pulling him impossibly closer he let one of his hands slid up into her hair.

Finally needing breath Brennan pulled back some, leaning her forehead against his. "We've both got work." she sighed.

"No work today." he groaned. "Marry me now!" he exclaimed suddenly. Taking her hand she tried to pull her to the door.

"We cant do that." she protested, "Booth, Angela seen. She's planning a… 'Fake' wedding for us." she explained.

Turning back to her Booth frowned. "That's right…" he mumbled. "But Bones. I want a real wedding. We could elope. It would be just as good." he tried to reason.

For a moment Brennan was quiet. "You want a real wedding?" she questioned.

Nodding Booth took her left hand in his. "Yeah Bones." he whispered. "I love you… Will you marry me for real.?"

Staring at him she could see how scared he was. Slipping her phone from her pocket she flipped it open, hit speed dial and speaker. "Hey, Sweetie! Why aren't you at work yet?" answered Angela.

Smiling at Booth's confused look Brennan glanced down to the phone. "I'm taking a day of…" she responded, "… I'm really tired."

"Oh, you poor thing. You go back to bed and I'll let cam know that you wont be in." said Angela in a mothering tone.

"And Angela." called Brennan.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Would it be at all possible to move the wedding up?" she asked.

"How far up?" asked Angela suspiciously.

"Tomorrow." said Booth out of nowhere.

"Booth?" asked Angela, "Did Booth just say tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow Ange. You can make it work… right?" questioned Brennan.

"I can Sweetie. Don't worry about that. But just let me ask you… Bren… Are you pregnant?" asked Angela.

"What?!" questioned a shocked Booth, "No she's not pregnant!" he said as he took the phone from Brenna, hung it up and tossed it aside.

"Don't you think you over reacted Booth?" questioned Brennan.

Smiling Booth took her into his arms. "Not at all… now where were we?" he questioned seductively as he lowered them both to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Little wedding bells

Having spent an entire day and most of the night making love Temperance Brennan felt as though she were a month over due for a shower. Though she couldn't seem to pull herself from her bed. She lay on her stomach, her head and left arm laying over Booth's chest and stomach. She liked this more then anything she had experienced. Being able to just lay with a man she enjoyed conversing with, enjoyed being around in any capacity. Not to mention the amazing sex and the all around fact that she just all out loved him.

Sighing she smiled when his left hand wrapped around her back. "Hey you awake?" questioned Booth sleepily.

Shifting her head to his right shoulder she locked her grey blue eyes on his brown. "Yes. I'm awake." she answered.

Shifting Booth brushed some of her hair from her face. Her skin held a sort of glow that he'd never seen on her before. Her eyes bright and happy. "I have loved you for a longgg… time." he whispered.

"I believe I have loved you for a while as well. Though I just realized exactly how." she whispered back, her tone thoughtful.

Leaning up Booth pressed his lips to hers. "Do you like the ring?" he murmured out of now where against her lips.

Frowning she pulled back, "The ring?" she questioned. Looking down to her finger she eyed the adornment. "It's beautiful Booth… from the Victorian era."

Grinning he kissed her cheek, "It's a Booth family heirloom." he whispered before he began to assault her earlobe and neck.

Rolling her eyes back Brennan let out a shaky breath. She could diffidently get used to her and Booth doing this always. At her phone ringing she opened her eyes and snatched it from the bed side table. Peering at the screen she sighed. "It's Angela, Booth I have to take this." Pulling the phone open she pressed it to her ear while Booth looked to her. "Hello." she answered.

"Please, Sweetie… could you please tell me why you aren't at the chapel getting ready for your wedding right now?" asked Angela quickly. "I swear, if you are in bed with a naked Booth I… I am so jealous!"

Chuckling Brennan grinned to Booth, "What time is the wedding Angela?" she questioned. At the word wedding Booth's eye brows shot up.

"Five, Sweetie. So cam will let everyone be there." responded Angela.

Looking to the clock Brennan attempted a groan but instead she moaned as Booth began to assault her neck. It was one thirty. "We'll be there by Two the latest." she finally said.

"No, no Sweetie. Just you. Send Booth to Hodgins." corrected Angela. "And hurry Babe!"

Closing the phone Brennan looked to Booth. "I have to be to the church by two." she reported. When Booth frowned she grinned, "You're the one that wanted it today."

"Okay." Booth nearly wined.

"And you need to get to Hodgins' to get ready." she added.

At this Booth perked, "I have always wanted to see inside that place!" He declared before he jumped from the bed.

------------

Standing at the front of the church Booth amazed at just how much Angela had accomplished. The church its self was small and quaint. The ceilings high and vaulted. On each pew was a green bow, with white wedding bells each. Two smaller real bells hung from each white bell.

There was maybe a handful of people on each side of the chapel. Hodgins and Russ stood to Booth's left. Each of them dressed in a tux with green accents that matched the bows. Glancing to his watch he rolled his eyes, it was fifteen after twelve. He'd been standing for fifteen minutes.  
Just then the doors opened. Cam emerged first, taking her place before Angela made her way down the isle. Both wore green dress' that wispily flowed to their ankles. The color matching the men and bows. As the wedding march began he moved his eyes back to the door. Brennan appeared, Max at her side. She smiled to him before scanning the people in attendance. Grinning Booth let his eyes take her in. Her dress was long and white with no train. Strapless with a green band wrapping around her waist, ending in a bow at the back, the tails of the bow falling down the back of her dress. She had no vale, but her hair was half pulled up reviling her neck and framing her face at the same time.

Struggling to keep her composer Brennan tightened her grip on her white rose bouquet. Booth looked handsome waiting for her at the alter. His hands held in front of himself. She'd already thanked Caroline tearfully for allowing her dad and Russ to attend. She still had to thank Angel a for all she'd done… and pay her back. There was no way this was cheap.

Stopping next to Booth Max gave him a wink. "Here you go…" he said playfully as he gave Booth Brennan's hand. "…Let's see you handle her." Stealing a kiss on Brennan's cheek he chuckled with everyone else attending before he set down.

Grinning now Booth waited patiently as Brennan handed her flowers to Angels before he took both of her hands and obtained at least a complete half of her attention. "Is it nice so far?" he questioned.

Smiling back her eyes twinkled. "It got much better when I seen you here waiting for me." she replied.

With that the preacher began. With the normal marriage vows they became Man and Wife. Smiling happily the kissed before they made for the exit. Then they were lead to a limo and told they would be taken to the reception.


	12. Chapter 12

One hell of a honeymoon

Setting in the back of the limo Brennan couldn't believe it. She was Mrs. Booth. She had gotten married. Something she had said she would never do.

Setting in the front seat of the limo he smiled evilly to himself. She had no clue. She'd be married for only an hour or so before she and he FBI hubby would be dead. Turning onto the highway he began their trek to somewhere secluded. Somewhere quiet where there would be no one to see or hear what he would do to her.

Glancing to the clock Booth noticed they had been driving for nearly an hour now. They should have gotten to the reception by now. Hitting the divider windows button Booth scowled at the driver. "Hey, how much longer until we get to the reception?" he questioned.

"We're almost to where we're going." replied the driver. Just then the doors locked. "It's just not the reception." with that the partition was rolled back up.

Throwing his arms up Booth rolled his eyes. "Great, I'm being kidnapped in a limo." he complained.

"So I'm invisible over here or something?" asked Brennan.

"What?!" asked Booth as her turned to her, "No, don't get me wrong Bones. I always thought the next time you were abducted would be by a crazed fan." he explained.

Nodding Brennan raised her eye brows, "Well that does make sense." she agreed.

Turning about in his seat Booth looked for a way out of this situation. "Cell phone! You got your cell phone Bones?" he asked.

Looking at him as though he'd just asked her how a knife gouge got into a bone she raised her hands. "I have nowhere to put it Booth." she responded.

Growling Booth found a cord and a large champagne bottle. "These will have to do. Here take the cord." he instructed.

Holding the cord loosely in her hand Brenna gave Booth a look. "What if he has a gun? How am I possibly supposed to protect myself with a piece of cord?" she questioned.

"Don't tell me you want the champagne bottle." groaned Booth. At her look he relinquished it and took the cord in return.

------------

Following the limo Mary ground her teeth, Something was wrong with this. They weren't headed for the reception. They were headed toward a small abandoned warehouse. She'd stayed there a couple of times while she was in the area on the run. Now the driver of the limo was taking Temperance there. She had to protect her for Ruth.

------------

Stopping the limo he smiled to himself. He could just imagine her screams. That had always been what he'd liked best when they had robbed those banks. The screams of the frightened women. Getting out he walked down the length of the limo. He knew there were two scenarios that could happen when he unlocked the doors.

One: They would attempt to run for it through the passenger side door. In which case she would run first. Then her hero. He'd simply shoot the husband bringing her back to her fallen love.

Or… Hitting the lock button he held his gun at the ready. They didn't run for it. Making him smile as he reached for the door, opening it. The husband pushed toward him, pushing her back against the seat. Squeezing the trigger he easily pulled off a round into the mans shoulder.

--

Booth had told her to stay back when the door opened. That he would bum rush the man. A football analogy she figured seeing how it sounded like an extremely absurd statement. As the door opened Booth pushed across her quickly. A shot rang out seconds later and Booth fell to the side off of her. "Booth!" she shouted as she reached for him. Glancing to the man she saw a small figure appear from behind the limo. It took hold of the mans arms, pointing the gun up. Taking her chance she kicked the man in the stomach knocking both the man and the small figure out of view.

--

Throwing her small car into park before she stopped it completely she leapt from the vehicle. Running toward the limo she noticed that he stood at the back door, pointing his gun inside. Then he shot, "Damn you Vince!" she growled as she was nearly to him. Bumping to a stop against him she took hold of his arms. He'd only shot once… there were two in the back. On instincts she pressed his arms up, pointing the gun away from the open door. Suddenly out of nowhere a foot shot out of the open back door, connecting with Vince's stomach.

Eyes going wide she felt herself being pulled down as he fell back. Mumbling a curse just before they hit she tried her best to pull herself as far on top of him as she could. She managed to get most of her body on top of him, though he landed partially on her shoulder. "Jesus Vince!" she hissed into her ear.

Scrambling for his gun Vince's eyes narrowed. "Mary?" he huffed.

"Your worst nightmare!" she growled. Kicking a leg over him she pushed his arms to the side, before punching him in the cheek. Groaning he pushed the gun back toward her trying his best to aim in the darkness. Squeezing the trigger another shot rang out. She jumped and he smiled. Maybe he'd got her. Looking down Mary side smiled. "Missed me." she breathed.

------------

Dropping to the floor Brennan checked Booth. His white shirt was becoming saturated in blood. But he was breathing. Kicking off her shoes she turned him over. "Booth… Booth, can you hear me?" she called.

A the sound of Brennan's voice Booth opened his eyes. "You alright?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes she set back on her knees. "Me?! You're the one that's been shot Booth!" pausing another shot rang out. "Stay here. I'm going to try to help whoever tried to help us." she ordered before she shot out of the limo.

Outside the small figure straddled the man, both fighting over the gun. Gripping the champagne bottle Brennan made her way to the figures. Half way to them the man sat up, taking the small figure with it. The gun now pointing in Brennan's general direction. The man squeezed the trigger again. The bullet blew just past Brennan's right side, smashing through a window in the limo.

Throwing only a glance back to the limo Brennan continued forward. Raising the champagne bottle she took aim for the man's head. Yet as the bottle came down the man shifted the small figure and himself. Unable to stop the motion the bottle collided with the small figures shoulder.

Crying out in pain Mary released Vince's arms and fell back, rolling to the side. Having full control of the gun now Vince pointed it to Mary. Raising the champagne bottle again Brennan brought it down onto the man's arms, making him drop the gun. Raising it again she was preparing to hit him in the head when suddenly he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her knees. Taking her down.

Falling back Brennan lost her grip on the bottle as she hit the ground. Her head smashing against the hard compact dirt made her flinch and gasp. As vice crawled over Brennan Mary hissed and tangled her legs in his, making him fall across Brennan. "Stay away from her." she growled.

Groaning Vince kicked his feet free before he set up, sending a wicked kick to her stomach. Making her double over in pain. Turning back to Brennan he wrapped the fingers of his left hand around her throat. Pressing his fingers in tighter and tighter he smiled as she clawed at his hand and arm. Her mouth opening and closing with only the slightest squeaks escaping his grip.

Pulling himself out of the limo with his left hand Booth could see Brennan laying on the ground. The man was over her. Anger welled up inside of him quickly. Giving him strength to stand and move toward his wife. "Get away from her!" he growled. As the man looked to him he took his chance. He lunged forward and tackled the man off of Brennan. Rolling about the dirt Booth struggled with the man.

Grabbing the bloody shoulder of Booth Vince cold cocked him before he slammed his head down onto the rock hard ground a few times. As Booth lay unmoving Vince stood and turned back to Brennan. Intent on finishing the job.

Standing Brennan pointed Vince's gun at him. Glancing to Booth she too a hitched breath. He was just laying there. As she moved her eyes back to Vince Brennan aimed the gun. Taking a quick and precise she watched as Vince clenched his chest, then fell to the ground.

Dropping the gun she rushed to Booth's side. "Hey can you hear me?" she called. "Booth! Seeley… damn it wake up!" she cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Well, that was fun

Entering Booth's hospital room Angela smiled. Brennan lay on her side, her head resting on Booth's good shoulder. They were both sleeping. Thinking Angela pulled her sketch pad and a pencil from her bag. This was a good time. Excluding the hospital setting. Booth had only just awoken the night before. Having been out for just over three weeks. Brennan had been a roller coaster of emotions. Happy they were alive one minute. Balling her eyes out because she didn't know if Booth would wake up the next.

Now everything was right. Zoning into her drawing she put them into some grass. Booth's right arm behind his head. Brennan's head resting on his left shoulder. His left arm wrapped around her waist. The sun setting behind them.

"That is so beautiful." whispered a voice lightly at Angela's left shoulder.

Turning Angela looked to the small dark haired older woman standing next to her. She had hazel eyes matching Brennan's. "Thank you." she responded quietly.

Smiling the woman extended a hand to Angela. "Hi, I'm Mary Marshall." she introduced herself.

Taking her hand Angela grinned. "Your Brennan's long lost aunt!" she exclaimed. "I'm Angela Montenegro. Tempe's best friend."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Angela." said Mary lightly. Crossing the room she placed two white wrapped presents on the hospital table next to the bed. Pausing she leaned down brushing a stray piece of hair from Brennan's cheek. Turning back to Angela she smiled brightly. "When you get done with your drawing how would you like to join me for a cup of coffee before I hit the road on to brighter pastures?" she asked.

Grinning again Angela nodded. "That would be great!" she accepted. Moving forward she placed the drawing on the table, "I know this great little place! The Royal Diner." she whispered as she turned and took Mary's arm. "Actually it's one of Mr. and Mrs. Booth's favorite places… almost like their place." she explained.

--

Opening his eyes Booth blinked back the sleep. His head swam a bit making him disoriented. Feeling a weight on his left shoulder he looked over to see Bones sleeping quietly. She looked so peaceful, so at ease. Smiling lightly he leaned his head in, kissing her on the forehead. His smile brightened as she stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Hello, beautiful." he whispered.

Smiling Brennan moved her eyes to his. "Good morning and thank you." she whispered in reply. Setting up she glanced around the room, catching sight of the two presents and the drawing. "It looks as though someone paid us a visit while we were sleeping." she pointed out as she took hold of the drawing. Grinning she turned it for Booth to see. "Angela was here." she read.

"I wonder how long she stayed." wondered Booth aloud.

At that Brenna looked thoughtful. "About twenty minutes with the detail." she finally said.

Nodding Booth motioned to the presents. "What about those?"

Following Booth's look Brennan's eyes twinkled. "Definitely not Angela's style." she said.

Chuckling Booth nodded. "I can see that. Why don't we see who they're from?"

Reaching across Booth Brennan took each present in turn, setting tem each on Booth's legs. Pulling the card from the top of one she smiled. "To Temperance. Always my little Joy, Mary." she read aloud. Taking the card from the other her smile turned to a grin. "To Seeley. FBI's best dressed. Mary."

Chuckling Booth grabbed his present and opened it quickly. Reaching inside he produced a pair of red socks with a white outline of a roster on them. On the ankle of each, above the roster it said Cocky. "Hey! They match my belt buckle!" he exclaimed.

Opening her present she chuckled as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a note. ^Now you can handcuff the bad guy or your husband, whichever mood should strike you. Mary. P.S. They are Gucci by the way.^ "I hope she comes back." whispered Brennan.

"Me too." agreed Booth. "I love you Temperance." he whispered, kissing her head.

Snuggling her head against Booth's chest Brennan sighed. "I love you too Seeley."

FIN


End file.
